


Is It Desire, or Is It Love

by thehazelverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelverse/pseuds/thehazelverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a prince. He was a thief. Can I make it any more obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Desire, or Is It Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this lying around in my wips and thought I may as well post it? This was a very self indulgent fic that I wrote in october.. I have no plans for the world building in this fic, what era it's from or anything. It's all just a bit of fun and I hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> I'm not planning on updating this regularly (or at all really, it works okay as a oneshot) BUT if you would like to see more of this au then please leave a comment to let me know and I'll try my best to continue it!! ^_^
> 
> (also, this idea is really silly.. just to warn you all in advance)

It's pretty surprising how easily Kuroo can slip past the King's guards, completely unnoticed and wander through the gardens to the palace as though he's taking a stroll in the park.

Kuroo laughs- It's a mystery how none of the kingdom's beloved royal family aren't dead yet. They should think themselves lucky Kuroo is only here to steal, with only one goal in mind.

Earlier in the week, when a parade flowed through the streets of the city and thousands gathered to see the King and Queen wave to them from the comfort of their carriage, Kuroo used the large crowds to his advantage and pickpocketed to his heart's content.

What he didn't expect to happen while making his way through the commotion though was for him to be distracted by something shiny, coming from inside one of the carriages rolling along the cobblestone. A crown. Resting on a head of dark, wavy hair.

From that moment on, Kuroo was hypnotised, only wanting to see the crown for reasons even _he_ doesn't understand. Money and wealth are never things he's desired before; he only steals to keep himself alive and healthy, with a roof over his head. So why was there a feeling of longing burning deep within him?

Kuroo climbs up the vines on the palace wall then walks along the balcony, searching in every window for what he desires.

Eventually, he finds it. And yet at the same time he doesn't... The crown he's been looking for is placed on a chest of drawers in what seems to be a bedroom, but somehow, it's not the same- not to him anyway. 

What was once a feeling of longing for something he couldn't have, has now faded away to nothing. He opens the window to climb inside -maybe he just needs to look at it from a different angle- and the intricate piece of silver doesn't change. It may be of value, but taking it for himself is not worth the risky price that comes with it. Kuroo doesn't even see a need to steal the crown, because that's all it is. A crown.

He's about to turn and leave when a click snaps his attention to the other side of the room.

"Stay where you are," orders a silhouette standing at the side of a bed, holding a pistol towards Kuroo with an unwavering aim.

"Sure. Whatever you want babe," flirts Kuroo- a clever but risky tactic to get himself out of trouble. 

"That sweet talk won't work on me, _babe,"_ retorts the figure and steps forward out of the shadows. "Now tell me, why are you trying to steal my crown?"

Kuroo gulps.... Oh.... _Oh._

Everything makes sense now. For days Kuroo had been obsessing over this crown, to the point it was verging on lust and he was planning to see a doctor -because of course, wanting to be with an inanimate object in an intimate way was not something sane people did. But now that he sees the owner of the crown -prince Keiji- standing there in the glow of the moonlight with disheveled hair and a piercing gaze focused only on Kuroo, he understands what (or rather who) his heart really desires

"Y-you know," stammers Kuroo and tries to lean on the chest of drawers, only to miss them and stumble. "I don't really want the crown! I'm uuh... I'm just here to make sure you're safe. I'm your guardian angel."

"Uhuh, and I'm the tooth fairy, nice to meet you," says the prince with the same serious expression. Kuroo doesn't miss the gun lowering a little though.

"Look, there's been a misunderstanding. I'm not here to steal the crown- at least, not any more, so I'll just leave quietly and it'll be as if I was never here."

He does some ghost-like hand gestures and _oooh_ noises to defuse the tension, but the prince just moves closer to press the gun to his chest. He feels his heart beat faster than ever, and he's sure it's not just from the adrenaline of having his life in someone else's hands.

"You won't be leaving here until you give me a proper explanation as to _why_ you're here," he says to Kuroo leaning in close, "and what made you change your mind."

Kuroo isn't sure how to break it to him; he had basically mistaken love at first sight for wanting to steal a shiny object. That isn't something that's very easy to explain, especially something so embarrassing to someone so intimidatingly beautiful.

"You know," he starts, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead. "I'd feel a little less under pressure to explain if you put down that gun..."

The prince stares at Kuroo for a moment, as if he's trying to look into the depths of his soul, then places the gun on the floor and kicks it away- out of Kuroo's reach and his own.

"Happy now?" Asks the prince as he faces Kuroo again, who's still trying and failing to be the smooth operator he thinks he is.

"Yes," is all he says while giving his signature grin.

"And you do know that if you try to kill me, I won't be afraid to pick up the gun again and fire. I have very fast reflexes."

"Now why would I want to kill you prince Keiji?" Kuroo says in mock horror.

Keiji doesn't answer that. Instead he says, "If you know who I am, then it seems only fair I get to know you."

"... Do you mean tell you my whole life story or?"

Prince Keiji laughs lightly and Kuroo's heart does cartwheels in his chest. And then he surprises Kuroo, for the second time that night.

"Yeah why not," laughs the prince. "I can't see myself going back to sleep now anyway."

And so the two talk until the early hours of the morning. An Akaashi descendant and a thief; slowly changing from strangers, to acquaintances, to friends.

It's like prince Keiji was holding up a barrier between himself and Kuroo at first -and to be honest, so was Kuroo- until there came a point where they were so comfortable in each other's presence, the wall crumbled to ashes and dust. 

When the rays of the early morning sun shine through the window onto them, it breaks the illusion that not a minute had gone by while the two told each other their life stories.

"It's morning," whispers Keiji, and Kuroo wonders if the disappointment in his voice came from his imagination. "You should go."

"Yeah uuuh, any tips on how to get out of here unnoticed?"

The prince tells him where to go and a part of Kuroo hopes these won't be the last words he ever says to him. Sure, it felt like they were equals as they sat in the moonlight together, laughing and joking, and listening to what the other had to say, but now Kuroo can actually see the expensive furniture, satin sheets and grand ceiling in Keiji's room, he can't help but compare it to his shabby room above the town's local pub.

He is a commoner after all- there's no ending to him and the prince that doesn't end with them going their separate ways.

"Wait," says Keiji as Kuroo gets up to leave. He has a hold of his hand to stop him leaving and his dark eyes keep Kuroo locked in place, unable to move or think or do anything.

The prince leans in and Kuroo feels his breath hitch in his throat, because Keiji is so close to him now, and he can't be dreaming this, because he can feel Keiji's grip on his hand loosens and his hand trailing up Kuroo's arm. He wonders if the tingling sensation will leave a scar, his skin is that sensitive.

"I just wanna... Try something," breaths the prince against Kuroo's lips, then closes the distance as they both close their eyes to focus _only_ on the sense of touch- of feeling.

Keiji's lips are soft, and they fit perfectly on Kuroo's and the latter decides his were made to be kissed by the gorgeous man in front of him.

"W-what was that for?" Blurts Kuroo when they break for air.

"Mmm, just felt right," hums Keiji.

Kuroo doesn't push his luck for another, as much as he would like to. He needs to get out the palace before the guards catch him.

Reluctantly, he says goodbye to Keiji and takes the empty corridor to a back door the prince suggested, hoping he hasn't been set up. 

But by some miracle, he hasn't and Kuroo wonders what good deed he's done in a past life to deserve the night he's had.

When he reaches the end of the palace gardens and begins to climb the wall, he takes one last glance to where Keiji's room is. There, he sees Keiji standing on the balcony, looking at him while his dark hair flutters about his face in the cold morning wind.

Kuroo suddenly realises just how screwed he really is...

 

_"So what's your name?"_

_"Kuroo, your majesty- or at least that's what people call me."_

_"Please, just call me Keiji."_


End file.
